Karma On Ice
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Nagisa wants to watch the new anime Yuri! on Ice with Karma but the other strangely refuses... Nagisa doesn't give up in trying to change Karma's mind. He has to convince Karma to watch the anime about gay ice skating boys! (Help, I'm stuck in this fandom now)


_**Haha when you try not to get sucked into a new fandom but it drags you down to hell anyway**_ **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 _ **Anyway~ I really do like Yuri on Ice (who doesn't at this point) and I decided to write a little one shot. I'm gonna label it as a crossover but if anyone thinks it's otherwise... Sorry but I'm gonna be too lazy to change it.**_

 _ **A few notes. Kind of spoilers for the chapter so if you don't want to be spoiled, read this afterwards. This is still in the Assassination Classroom world. So Koro-sensei exists and they're in the class to kill him. It's just not mentioned often because eh. Uh, if you don't understand why the therapist gave told Karma to take up Ice skating, it's because it's a relaxing sport. Karma can go out and skate when ever he feels angry so he doesn't end up fighting anyone. Besides, can you imagine how that would help in assassination? He'd get so flexible from ice skating, he'd be able to do more to kill Koro-sensei :'3**_

 _ **Also, the conversations in italics that are broken up from the text, those are conversations between Karma and his therapist. Except the first one. That was Karma's mother asking if he wanted to get help.**_

 ** _Anyway, enjoy~ sorry the title is cheesy~_**

* * *

Everyone had secrets. That was a given, considering how this society is today. Some secrets aren't really secrets, some are pretty ridiculous, and others might actually be just plain embarrassing.

But in the end, a secret is a secret and everyone has them. This includes the kind, open Nagisa Shiota and his childhood friend, Karma Akabane.

Yes, they both had secrets. Karma does know Nagisa's secret since the other trusted Karma enough to tell him but as for the redheaded fighting genius... He never revealed his own secret to anyone.

Moving on from Karma and going back to Nagisa, his secret is pretty simple actually. He wasn't just an action/drama hero movie fan. He was a big fan of anime too. Now why would that be embarrassing? Nearly everyone in Japan loves anime!

Well, Nagisa... He liked watching a lot of BL. The plots were always just so interesting! They were almost never cliché! They were interesting and so fascinating. Plus the characters were usually so cute or intriguing.

A common favorite of Nagisa's was the sports ones. Even if some weren't classified as BL, that just gave it some innocence when two male partners on a team are super close.

Nagisa often talked to Karma about these shows since Karma actually never made fun of him for it. Plus Karma kept his secret which was pretty surprising for a guy who always has blackmail material in his back pocket.

He got Karma to watch a few with him, like that basketball one that had characters similar to them. Man, it was weird how close you could compare to an anime character. A simple drawing that was turned into an animation.

But that would not be the case this time. When the new anime Nagisa had been waiting for been released, he went to Karma's house immediately in hopes of getting the other to watch it together with him on Karma's computer.

Since Karma's parents weren't home often, it was the perfect place to watch any anime on a laptop connected to a big tv. It was honestly the perfect way to watch anime. On a giant tv so you don't have to squint at the computer screen to see every detail.

Karma let him in with no problems but when he suggested watching the first episode that was just released... Karma refused in the strangest way. Usually when Karma denied watching a show, he'd do it playfully or just outright say he wasn't in the mood or wasn't interested. Now... He just seemed kind of irritated.

"Come on Karma-kun... Not even one episode?" Nagisa asked with a frown. Karma shut his laptop with a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"No. I already told you, I'm not watching that Yuri on whatever. Watch it on your own." Karma muttered. "I don't feel like watching something like that."

"Oh... Sorry..." Nagisa didn't want to get Karma angry so he didn't press any further. Still, it bothered him that Karma got so frustrated when he mentioned the new anime. "Well... Want to watch something else then? How about Haikyuu?" He suggested with a smile, hoping to cheer up Karma.

"Sorry Nagisa, I don't feel like watching anything today." Karma told the other, making Nagisa's frown appear again. "I want to relax today. Maybe think of some "plans" for the octopus." He shrugged.

"That's alright." Nagisa assured with a soft voice, feeling a little hurt by how blunt Karma rejected him. "Sorry. I'll see myself out then." He left after that without delay to go home and watch the new anime, Yuri on Ice, all by himself. What he didn't notice though was that Karma left not long after Nagisa, walking as if he knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

 _"I see that you have some anger problems. It's alright, a lot of people have them actually. If you'd agree, we can get you some help if you'd want. Would you like that?"_

* * *

"The intro is so amazing! My heart practically soars every time I hear it." Nagisa told Karma as they walked up the mountain to their classroom. He was holding his arms up high and spinning around as if he was an ice skater himself.

Karma avoided rolling his eyes and just hummed in response. Honestly, only two episodes were out now and Nagisa was already so enticed into the show. It was ridiculous. Well, Nagisa was always like this for the first few episodes. He'll get a little bored after a while and treat it like a normal show.

"I don't understand how someone can go from cute to handsome so quick." Nagisa sighed to himself.

"If you talk like that out loud, people will think you're gay~" Karma teased. He mind as well act like his normal self. He didn't want Nagisa to figure out his secret after all.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa hit his arm lightly, making Karma laugh softly. "I'm serious. You should really watch it..."

"No thanks." Karma waved his hand and walked ahead. "Not interested in the skating gay boys. I'll continue watching the volleyball dweebs with you though. And the homo basketball bros."

"Now look who seems a little gay!" Nagisa pouted. He watched Karma walk ahead as he followed. Why was Karma fine with watching other shows but not Yuri on Ice? Why was this show so different?

* * *

 _"Now it says here that you have some troubles controlling your anger and your emotions... Now can you tell me, is there a reason why? Anything pushing you to want to hurt others?"_

 _"...It's fun."_

 _"Is it really?"_

 _"I don't know."_

* * *

Karma tuned out Nagisa's ranting for the most part as they sat together under some tree during lunch. Karma didn't bring any lunch but Nagisa did, although he wasn't eating because he was talking too passionately about his new favorite show.

What was so great about it? It was literally just people skating on ice. Why was Nagisa so thrilled about it? Why did he seem so much more excited than usual for this anime?

"It was so funny too! He said his eros was pork cutlet bowls! Can you believe that?" Nagisa asked, nudging Karma to get his attention.

"Hm." Karma just hummed in response again. Nagisa wasn't faxed and just continued. He was so entranced by his own excitement, he didn't even notice Karma wasn't really listening or interested.

"And when he practically danced on the ice... Oh my gosh, it was so beautiful. He even said himself that he couldn't be the playboy but would instead be the woman who seduced the playboy!" Nagisa leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. "Man, I wish I could ice skate..."

This gained Karma's attention. He looked over at his friend who still had his eyes closed. Nagisa could very well learn how to ice skate. With his skills for assassination in this classroom, he had the stamina, agility, and will to learn.

He looked away as Nagisa opened his eyes. "Hey Karma-kun?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate the idea of watching that show?"

"I don't... necessarily hate the idea." Karma tried to explain.

"Then why not watch it with me?" Nagisa suggested, sitting up again. He placed a hand on Karma's arm. "Just one episode?"

"I don't know Nagsia-kun. I'm just not interested in ice skating." Karma glanced at his friend. "Basketball, Volleyball, even swimming, those things are pretty interesting. Ice Skating? Not a chance."

"Why not give it a chance?" Nagisa pushed on, not willing to give up.

"It's a _girls_ sport!" Karma suddenly raised his voice and stood up, almost knocking Nagisa over. "Actually, it's not even a sport. Not even close."

"Karma-kun...?" Nagisa watched the other take a deep breath. He turned away and began to walk off.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Tell Koro-sensei or not, I don't care." Karma told Nagisa. The other couldn't stop him. He didn't even try. He just watched his friend walk away.

* * *

 _"Do you play video games? Watch any violent movies?"_

 _"Uh-huh. Can't deny that."_

 _"Do you think that could be the source of your anger?"_

 _"Probably. I don't know, I'm not the therapist here, now am I?"_

* * *

Nagisa didn't realize it at first, but he completely missed the fact that he hasn't seen or heard about Karma getting into a fight. Usually he has a few fights a week since a lot of people want to make trouble, but he didn't even see his friend fight once in a long time...

He only realized this when he was walking to the train station with Karma and a group of (probably) high schoolers suddenly surrounded them. Their sense for bloodlust had not been as good as it was now at that time so they didn't notice the group until they showed themselves around the two.

"Oh, so you finally have the nerve to show your face again!" One of them said towards Karma who stood there with narrowed eyes. "It's been a couple of weeks now. Almost over a month huh? We thought you turned sissy and ran away~"

"As if I'd ever run away from a bunch of cowards like you. What is it, seven to one?" Karma smirked.

"You have your pal there, don't you?" One of them pointed to Nagisa.

"Look, just move away. My friend and I don't have any wishes to fight today." Karma stated which surprised Nagisa. Usually Karma jumped at every chance to get into a fight. Why was he trying to leave?

Was it to save Nagisa? No, he's fought in front of Nagisa before. Even against odd numbers... Why was he trying to avoid the fight? Maybe Koro-sensei said something? Or maybe he didn't want to risk getting suspended...

Nagisa was too deep in his own thoughts to notice that the talking had escalated into a brawl. A fist was aimed his way but another a hand caught it. "I told you to leave my friend out of this." Karma growled before jumping at the guy.

Others lunged for Karma while the rest went for Nagisa. The small boy moved away quickly and ran from the alleyway. He stopped only because he realized he left Karma behind.

"Karma-kun!" He could only watch as Karma fought the group. He was outnumbered but despite that, he held up quite well. The didn't mean he didn't come out with any dark bruises or some scratches on his face when one of them pushed his head onto the ground.

When the group left, Nagisa came out from his hiding spot around the corner and went up to Karma. He was leaning against the wall, holding a hand to his nose. Nagisa could tell he had a nosebleed.

"Karma-kun... Sorry, I.. I left you but.. I can't fight.." Nagisa tried to apologize but Karma just ignored him. He stood up, Nagisa having to help him when he wobbled a little.

"It's whatever. You don't fight. It's fine." Karma moved away from Nagisa. "I'm going home. Leave me alone."

"Karma-kun, what if they come back?" Nagisa added worriedly, trying to follow Karma. He stopped when he saw Karma's glare.

"Then I won't hold back next time."

* * *

 _"You know, I might have found a solution to your troubles! People with your case are always told to find a hobby or sport that can help them release anger and tension but it's also fun."_

 _"Uh-huh. Go on."_

 _"Now, it's probably not best to put you in an aggressive sport so... I've decided to choose a more relaxing sport for you."_

 _"And what sport is that?"_

 _"Well..."_

* * *

Karma's finger lightly tapped on his mouse as he stared at his screen. He was still weighing his decisions even after he pulled up the stupid web page. To watch or not to watch?

Karma laid his head back on his pillow, sighing as he just let his laptop sit on his stomach. He wasn't sure about this. Why was he even considering watching it?

Even after Karma had his outburst and that fight with those high schoolers, Nagisa still went on about that stupid anime. He said it could... help him or whatever. Make him see a new light. All that optimistic stuff.

He just wasn't sure. How could ice skating help?

He laughed at himself. He was so hypocritical.

He sat up again so he could see his computer screen. Five episodes were already out. He could at least watch the first episode... right? No no, he said he wouldn't. He would be betraying Nagisa if he said he wouldn't watch it and then watches it behind his back...

But Nagisa really wanted him to watch it. Maybe it was good? What if it sucks though?

"No." Karma finally refused, closing out of the web page and closed his laptop. "I said I wouldn't and I mean it. It's bad enough I have to go through it whether I want to or not..."

Karma put his laptop away and carried on playing his DS.

* * *

"Why did I let you drag me here?" Karma mumbled as he sat beside Nagisa who was tying on some ice skates.

"Because you're a good friend?" Nagisa smiled and stood up. He wobbled a little but Karma stood up quickly and helped him gain balance. "Whoa, walking in ice skates are hard..."

"I bet." Karma walked beside Nagisa who was trying to walk to the ice rink. A few people were on the ice but most were by the arcade or the tables, eating food.

"You should try it too. You have better balance than me. And agility." Nagisa pouted.

"No thanks. You're the skater wannabe~" Karma smirked. Nagisa pouted as he walked to the door and stared out at the ice.

"Wow... It's a lot bigger than I thought." Nagisa mumbled.

"You nervous?" Karma's smirk widened.

"Of course! At one point Yuri even smashed his face against the wall! Then he continued going even after that!" Nagisa said, now determined. "Alright, I'm going! Wish me luck."

"Just... stay by the wall or something until you get used to it." Karma sighed. "I'll be watching from here, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks for coming Karma-kun!" Nagisa stepped out onto the ice, holding onto the wall for support.

"Yeah yeah. Go get 'em Yuri! Or whatever your name is." Nagisa laughed and slowly skated off, staying close to the wall like Karma instructed. The redhead sat down on the stands, watching Nagisa and the other skaters skate around. Most were just couples or families skating for fun, staying close to the wall. A few were able to skate around in the middle but other than that, no one stood out.

He couldn't believe himself. He let Nagisa drag him out here into this skating rink... He was just lucky the person running the stand for the skates didn't say anything like he asked.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. What was he supposed to do? What if Nagisa kept coming to this rink? He couldn't have that! If Nagisa kept coming to practice... sooner or later he would find out that Karma-

His thoughts were broken up when he heard a child suddenly cry. He looked up, seeing a little girl and Nagisa on the ice. They weren't by the wall. Nagisa! Why did he move away from the wall?

Karma got up without thinking and ran to the door. He saw the little girl's parents help their daughter up, glaring at Nagisa. Karma growled and stepped out onto the ice.

Nagisa lifted his head to look at the parents. He didn't mean to knock the little girl over. He was just trying to skate without the wall and he accidentally skated into the little girl and they ended up sliding out onto the ice...

Just as he was about to open his mouth to give an apology, a hand grasped his arm. He looked up and was shocked to see Karma helping him up.

"Karma-kun...? You're on the ice?" Nagisa asked then looked down at Karma's feet. "B-But you don't have skates on! Is that allowed?"

"I'm not going to skate. I'm just helping you up so I'm sure it's fine." Karma grumbled. He glared at the parents before slowly pulling Nagisa away.

The smaller boy just stared at Karma. He wasn't wearing any skates yet that didn't seem to faze him. He looked down at his friend's feet. They were moving side to side, giving momentum to pull them both along.

Wanting to try it, Nagisa copied Karma's moves with his own feet. Karma looked back at him with surprise. "If you already know how to skate, why did you say this was your first time?"

"I don't know how. I was just watching you..." Nagisa stated. Karma didn't reply and just pulled him out of the rink.

"I'm leaving." He suddenly said.

"What? But it hasn't even been twenty minutes." Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm before he could walk off. "Karma-kun, why are you wanting to leave? How did you manage to skate to me and pull me out of the rink without skates? You... know how to skate so..."

"I don't. I just watched other people skate to get the idea like you." Karma forcefully pulled his arm away and walked off. Nagisa, who wasn't used to walking in his skates, couldn't go after him and just watched his friend leave once more.

* * *

He still wasn't sure why he did it but Karma decided to finally watch the stupid show. What made him do it, he just didn't know why. Maybe it was because for the past few days, Nagisa has just been going to the rink to practice. Karma didn't go with him at first but yesterday he decided to go to see how he was doing.

Nagisa got a little better. He could skate without the wall but he still messed up quite a bit. He fell down a lot, especially in painful ways, but he just... kept getting back up. This show really inspired Nagisa...

For some reason, he wanted to add to Nagisa's inspiration. If there was a way to help, he wanted to do it. And luckily there was three ways he could help. First step was to watch the show...

* * *

"Hey Nagisa-kun." Nagisa looked over at Karma, wondering what he could possibly want this time. He paused their episode of Free! so he could give Karma his full attention. "What did you say your favorite dance thing in that Yuri show was? You said you liked the intro right?"

"Yeah... And I also liked Yuri's eros dance. The first time he did it. Why?" Nagisa asked. Why was Karma suddenly interested?

"Nothing~ It was because I finally realized you said eros. What stuff are you watching, Nagisa-kun~?" Karma asked with a playful smirk.

"Nothing bad! It's not, really!" Nagisa defended himself quickly. "If you'd watch it, you'd know."

Karma just shrugged. "Let's continue with this show. I want to know if they'll win this time."

Nagisa stared for a moment before reluctantly resuming the episode.

* * *

Karma winced as he fell down once more. He took a moment to catch his breath before shakily standing up to try again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, pausing the song on his playlist.

He took out his ear buds to adjust them again since they almost fell out from his fall. As he readjusted them in his ears, he stared at the song title. He sighed and looked at the next song. How would he manage to learn both of them? It was kind of hard...

No, he had to keep trying. If anyone could do it, it was him. It had to be him.

He went back to the original song he was playing and pressed play again. He pocketed his phone and closed his eyes, ready to start over. _For Nagisa,_ he told himself. All for Nagisa.

* * *

"Karma-kun, what are you doing? It's so late..." Nagisa yawned as he followed Karma through town. Karma visited his house around 11pm which was way past his curfew. He needed sleep! What was so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow?

"Sorry sorry, but I swear it's important. This can't wait. I can only do it around this time..." Karma said. Nagisa was too tired to ask what he meant. He just followed Karma who lead him into a building...

He shivered and hugged himself immediately once the cold enveloped him. "Karma-kun! Are we at the ice rink? What are we doing here?"

"Come on." Karma ignored his question and went to the counter. Nagisa watched the girl behind the counter give Karma some skates without the redhead even saying anything. Wait, why was the rink open this late?!

Now that Nagisa was waking up a little, he was finally starting to think too. Why were they at an ice rink? Why were they allowed in so late when it was obviously closed?

Nagisa followed Karma who went to the benches to put his skates on. He finally noticed Karma also had a bag with him. "Karma-kun, what's going on? Why are we here? What's in the bag?"

"Geez Nagisa-kun, slow down. One question at a time~" Karma stood up once his skates were on. "Besides, all your questions will be answered in a second."

"I don't understand..." Nagisa said as Karma pulled a laptop out of his bag. He put it on the bench by the rink and opened it.

"Just watch." Karma told Nagisa, looking at him with determination in his eyes. Nagisa didn't even know how to respond. Karma turned up the volume all the way and clicked on something before rushing onto the ice. Nagisa couldn't believe his ears when he heard that familiar tune ring throughout the rink.

However he just focused on Karma as the other stayed in the middle of the rink. He began moving, his legs first before his arms.

 _Can you hear my heartbeat?_

Nagisa covered his mouth with both hands with shock. Was Karma... no, there was no way! There's no way Karma is skating to the intro of Yuri on Ice.

But he was. He was copying Yuri at the beginning perfectly. He even did the jump that transitioned into Victor's scene in the intro. Nagisa couldn't believe this. His friend was replaying Yuri on Ice right in front of him in real life.

 _Yes we were born to make history._

He was even doing the part with both Yuri! Well, Yuri and Yurio to avoid confusion. He could only do one person obviously but it didn't matter since they did the same dance. Nagisa just couldn't believe Karma was this good anyway. When did he learn to skate?

Nagisa almost didn't even realize the song ended and Karma stood in the middle of the rink, panting softly. Nagisa wished it had never ended. "How.. was that?" Karma asked. "Did it look like the intro?"

"Karma-kun.. How... Why?" Nagisa asked, still in awe. He was unable to think of complete sentences in this situation.

Karma skated over to him easily, leaning against the wall. "Get me a water from my bag please? Then I'll explain, I swear." Nagisa nodded and retrieved the water, giving it to Karma when he returned. The redhead drank it sparingly before putting it down.

"How.. can you skate? You said it was a girl sport..." Nagisa was confused now. When did Karma learn to skate?

"...You know I get into fights a lot, right? Or, at least used to." Nagisa nodded. "Um... After that big fight that caused my suspension, I was offered therapy because they thought I could potentially have anger issues. Some kind of mental thing, you know?"

Karma took another sip of water to stall for time. "So I went to his stupid therapy sessions. I was bored and hey, why not? Maybe I could prank the therapist. But... At one session, he suggested a solution. I didn't want to fight that much anymore since I knew you could get hurt, but it's hard to avoid with my anger and everyone wanting to fight.

He suggested... for me to take up ice skating as a hobby." Karma chuckled to himself. "Can you imagine? Me, an ice skater? I'd be the laughing stock of the school."

"No you wouldn't. What you just did was amazing." Nagisa said immediately. "Karma-kun, you were... I can't even describe what you were. You were so cool. I wish I could do something like that."

Karma didn't reply at first and just glanced to the side. "...Would you like to see one more thing Nagisa-kun?"

"More ice skating? Of course!" Nagisa nodded his head quickly. Karma smiled.

"Go to my computer and click the next song." Karma said. However before Nagisa could walk away, he grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him close. " _Don't ever take your eyes off me._ "

Nagisa was confused for a moment before realizing what Karma did. So he... He watched the show. He didn't just memorize the songs and watched only those songs. He watched the whole show. He pulled him close like Yuri did to Victor.

Karma smirked before skating to the middle of the rink. Nagisa swallowed nervously before going to the laptop. He looked at the next song. _No way... He's not going to seriously do this..._ He clicked the song and turned to watch Karma.

When the song started, he didn't expect Karma to do the sexy smile Yuri does before he starts off his "Love: Eros" song. _Holy Lord,_ he didn't think anyone could be as sexy as Yuri during this song. He was wrong.

He was memorized as Karma started off the step sequence flawlessly. He was moving just like Yuri did every time he did this song. Karma was reflecting him perfectly...

Wait, after the step sequence, wasn't there a- Nagisa interrupted his own thoughts as he watched Karma complete the spread eagle before the triple axle jump. Karma knew how to do jumps too?!

He watched with nervousness, know what was coming up next. Could Karma do it? When the quadruple Salchow came up, Karma faced it without flaw. He landed it perfectly! Yuri usually messed it up so it was amazing to see it actually happen.

The song neared its end after the quadruple toe loop followed by the triple toe loop, both Karma landed nicely. He spun around one final time before stopping in the ending pose Yuri always did. This time Karma was panting heavily unlike before. He looked over at Nagisa, waiting to see his response. "Nagisa-kun? How was-"

"Karma-kun!" He nearly fell on the ice when the other suddenly yelled. "You have to teach me."

"N-Nagisa-kun, I don't think I could-"

"But you're so amazing! God, you're even _sexy_ while doing it. I don't think I can see you the same way any more." Nagisa felt his face heat up but he didn't care. He needed to learn to skate so he could do the same.

"Sexy? Did the smile really throw you off?" Karma smirked. "Maybe I should've did the tongue too."

"Karma-kun-" Too late. Karma already did that forbidden, sexy smirk Yuri did with his tongue out. "Geez... You're too much Karma-kun..."

"Don't come in your pants now Nagisa-kun~" Karma skated over, still smirking. "I don't know if I'll do good, but I'll try teaching you okay? As long as you don't knock over little kids any more."

"You know that was an accident!" Nagisa whined. "Hey, do you think if we filmed you doing that dance, you'll get your own real life Victor?"

"Hmm~ As much as I'd love a sexy, good looking coach... You're good enough for me." Karma laughed. "I'll be your Victor, Nagisa-kun. Will you be my Yuri then?"

"Karma-kun... Stop being embarrassing, okay? Just teach me to skate already."

"Alright, I'll teach you how to skate. Eventually you'll be able to skate like a pork cutlet bowl~"

"Uh, no thanks."

Karma and Nagisa laughed as they went to the counter to get Nagisa some skates for himself. It was late, but who cares. They had each other and now skating. Now Nagisa knew Karma's biggest secret.

He was basically the real life version of Yuri Katsuki. Yes, he was a "gay ice skating boy". And he was damn proud of it thanks to Nagisa.

* * *

 _ **The fandom has already consumed me. Help-**_


End file.
